Les Hearts
by Jesse the Ghostwriter
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts cast puts on Les Miserables! Based on the musical, with elements from the book. Lyrics from
1. Scene 1

_** Welcome, welcome, one and all, to the performance of les miserables live in Radient Gardens new sports center. Get some popcorn, some soda, ect. and then take your seats and watch the show!**_

_**When there is the name above the words, it is sung. Name next to the works and a : means the line is spoken. Now our wonderful director, Roxas, has a few words to say.**_

_**Roxas: Ahem, Jesse the Ghostwriter, our producer and narrator, does not own Kingdom Hearts or Les Miserables.**_

_**That's all... oh well, stop talking, turn off all cell phones and other devices, and prepare to watch the show.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**_

It is dark and dank in the prison. The prisoners are breaking rocks with hammers. A special day it is today however.

[PRISONERS]  
>Look down, look down<br>Don't look 'em in the eye  
>Look down, look down,<br>You're here until you die

[CONVICT ONE]  
>The sun is strong<br>It's hot as hell below

[PRISONER]  
>Look down, look down,<br>There's twenty years to go

[CONVICT TWO]  
>I've done no wrong!<br>Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!

[PRISONERS]  
>Look down look down,<br>Sweet Jesus doesn't care

[CONVICT THREE]  
>I know she'll wait,<br>I know that she'll be true!

[PRISONERS]  
>Look down, look down,<br>They've all forgotten you

[CONVICT FOUR]  
>When I get free ya won't see me<br>Here for dust!

[PRISONERS]  
>Look down, look down<br>Don't look 'em in the eye

[CONVICT FIVE]  
>How long, oh Lord<br>Before you let me die?

[PRISONERS]  
>Look down, look down,<br>You'll always be a slave  
>Look down, look down,<br>You're standing in your grave

[Xemnas]  
>Now bring me prisoner 24601<br>Your time is up  
>And your parole's begun<br>You know what that means.

[Ansem]  
>Yes, it means I'm free.<p>

[Xemnas]  
>No!<br>It means you get  
>Your yellow ticket-of-leave<br>You are a thief

[ANSEM]  
>I stole a loaf of bread.<p>

[Xemnas]  
>You robbed a house.<p>

[ANSEM]  
>I broke a window pane.<br>My sister's child was close to death  
>And we were starving.<p>

[Xemnas]  
>You will starve again<br>Unless you learn the meaning of the law.

[ANSEM]  
>I know the meaning of those 19 years<br>A slave of the law

[Xemnas]  
>Five years for what you did<br>The rest because you tried to run  
>Yes, 24601.<p>

[ANSEM]  
>My name is Ansem Valjean<p>

[Xemnas]  
>And I am Xemnas<br>Do not forget my name!  
>Do not forget me,<br>24601.

[PRISONERS]  
>Look down, look down<br>You'll always be a slave  
>Look down, look down<br>You're standing in your grave.

And so Ansem Valjean went on parole. But freedom isn't all its cracked up to be.

Freedom is mine. The earth is still.  
>I feel the wind. I breathe again.<br>And the sky clears  
>The world is waking.<br>Drink from the pool. How clean the taste.  
>Never forget the years, the waste.<br>Nor forgive them  
>For what they've done.<br>They are the guilty - everyone.  
>The day begins...<br>And now lets see  
>What this new world<br>Will do for me!

Smiling all the way, Ansem marched happily for 2 days before finding work on a farm. He worked hard for all of 6 hours before he was fired.

[FARMER]  
>You'll have to go<br>I'll pay you off for the day  
>Collect your bits and pieces there<br>And be on your way.

[Ansem]  
>You have given me half<br>What the other men get!  
>This handful of tin<br>Wouldn't buy my sweat!

[LABORER]  
>You broke the law<br>It's there for people to see  
>Why should you get the same<br>As honest men like me?

[Ansem]  
>Now every door is closed to me<br>Another jail. Another key. Another chain  
>For when I come to any town<br>They check my papers  
>And they find the mark of Cain<br>In their eyes I see their fear  
>`We do not want you here.'<p>

That night he came upon an inn in the nearby town but was refused.

[INKEEPER'S WIFE]  
>My rooms are full<br>And I've no supper to spare  
>I'd like to help a stranger<br>All we want is to be fair

[Ansem]  
>I will pay in advance<br>I can sleep in a barn  
>You see how dark it is<br>I'm not some kind of dog!

[INNKEEPER]  
>You leave my house<br>Or feel the weight of my rod  
>We're law-abiding people here<br>Thanks be to God.

With that, Ansem attacked the man crying out with anger. When he was restrained and thrown out, he wandered before he came to a stop and gave up.

And now I know how freedom feels  
>The jailer always at your heels<br>It is the law!  
>This piece of paper in my hand<br>That makes me cursed throughout the land  
>It is the law!<br>Like a cur  
>I walk the street,<br>The dirt beneath their feet.

While Ansem was contemplating suicide, A man came before him in bishops robes.

[BISHOP]  
>Come in, Sir, for you are weary,<br>And the night is cold out there.  
>Though our lives are very humble<br>What we have, we have to share.  
>There is wine here to revive you.<br>There is bread to make you strong,  
>There's a bed to rest till morning,<br>Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.

So the bishop named, Eraqus, took in Ansem. But, following dinner, Ansem made plans.

[Ansem]  
>He let me eat my fill<br>I had the lion's share  
>The silver in my hand<br>Cost twice what I had earned  
>In all those nineteen years -<br>That lifetime of despair  
>And yet he trusted me.<br>The old fool trusted me -  
>He'd done his bit of good<br>I played the grateful serf  
>And thanked him like I should<br>But when the house was still,  
>I got up in the night.<br>Took the silver  
>Took my flight!<p>

Ansem then took 2 silver candlesticks and left when he was caught by policemen.

[CONSTABLE ONE]  
>Tell his reverence your story<p>

[CONSTABLE TWO]  
>Let us see if he's impressed<p>

[CONSTABLE ONE]  
>You were lodging here last night<p>

[CONSTABLE TWO]  
>You were the honest Bishop's guest.<p>

[CONSTABLE ONE]  
>And then, out of Christian goodness<p>

[CONSTABLE TWO]  
>When he learned about your plight<p>

[CONSTABLE ONE]  
>You maintain he made a present of this silver.<p>

With that Eraqus showed up behind them.

[Eraqus]  
>That is right.<br>But my friend you left so early  
>Surely something slipped your mind<p>

The bishop gives Valjean 2 more pieces of silver.

You forgot I gave these also  
>Would you leave the best behind?<br>So, Messieurs, you may release him  
>For this man has spoken true<br>I commend you for your duty  
>And God's blessing go with you.<p>

When the police left, The priest looked at Ansem.

But remember this, my brother  
>See in this some higher plan<br>You must use this precious silver  
>To become an honest man<br>By the witness of the martyrs  
>By the Passion and the Blood<br>God has raised you out of darkness  
>I have bought your soul for God!<p>

Ansem began semi soliloquizing about his life.

[ANSEM]  
>What have I done?<br>Sweet Jesus, what have I done?  
>Become a thief in the night,<br>Become a dog on the run  
>And have I fallen so far,<br>And is the hour so late  
>That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,<br>The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
>Here where I stand at the turning of the years?<p>

If there's another way to go  
>I missed it twenty long years ago<br>My life was a war that could never be won  
>They gave me a number and murdered Valjean<br>When they chained me and left me for dead  
>Just for stealing a mouthful of bread<p>

Yet why did I allow that man  
>To touch my soul and teach me love?<br>He treated me like any other  
>He gave me his trust<br>He called me brother  
>My life he claims for God above<br>Can such things be?  
>For I had come to hate the world<br>This world that always hated me

Take an eye for an eye!  
>Turn your heart into stone!<br>This is all I have lived for!  
>This is all I have known!<p>

One word from him and I'd be back  
>Beneath the lash, upon the rack<br>Instead he offers me my freedom  
>I feel my shame inside me like a knife<br>He told me that I have a soul,  
>How does he know?<br>What spirit comes to move my life?  
>Is there another way to go?<p>

I am reaching, but I fall  
>And the night is closing in<br>And I stare into the void  
>To the whirlpool of my sin<br>I'll escape now from the world  
>From the world of AnsemValjean<br>Ansem Valjean is nothing now  
>Another story must begin!<p> 


	2. Scene 2

_**Chapter 2**_

In a work house near Paris, the end of the day nears.

[THE POOR]  
>At the end of the day you're another day older<br>And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
>It's a struggle, it's a war<br>And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
>One more day standing about, what is it for?<br>One day less to be living.

At the end of the day you're another day colder  
>And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill<br>And the righteous hurry past  
>They don't hear the little ones crying<br>And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
>One day nearer to dying!<p>

At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
>And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise<br>Like the waves crash on the sand  
>Like a storm that'll break any second<br>There's a hunger in the land  
>There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and<br>There's gonna be hell to pay  
>At the end of the day!<p>

With that, the workers appeared, including the foreman( Named Vanitas) and a young woman named Aqua.

[Vanitas]  
>At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing<br>Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread

[WORKER ONE]  
>There are children back at home<p>

[WORKERS ONE AND TWO]  
>And the children have got to be fed<p>

[WORKER TWO]  
>And you're lucky to be in a job<p>

[WOMAN]  
>And in a bed!<p>

[WORKERS]  
>And we're counting our blessings!<p>

A few women and a man named Terra stood of to the side, discussing Vanitas and Aqua.

WOMAN ONE: Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?  
>With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?<p>

TERRA: It's because little Aqua won't give him his way

WOMAN TWO: Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!

WOMAN FOUR: And the boss, he never knows  
>That the foreman is always in heat<p>

TERRA: If Aqua doesn't look out  
>Watch how she goes<br>She'll be out on the street!

[WORKERS]  
>At the end of the day it's another day over<br>With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
>Pay the landlord, pay the shop<br>Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
>Keep on grafting till you drop<br>Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
>You've got to pay your way<br>At the end of the day!

With this, Aqua was handed a letter from a man named Marluxia. As soon as she got it, however, it was taken by a girl who worked there.

[GIRL]  
>And what have we here, little innocent sister?<br>Come on Aqua, let's have all the news! Ooh..."Dear Aqua you must send us more money...  
>Your child needs a doctor...<br>There's no time to lose..."

[Aqua]  
>Give that letter to me<br>It is none of your business  
>With a husband at home<br>And a bit on the side!  
>Is there anyone here<br>Who can swear before God  
>She has nothing to fear?<br>She has nothing to hide?

The 2 fought over the letter before Monsieur Madeline( also known as Ansem Valjean!) broke up the squabble.

[Ansem]  
>Will someone tear these two apart<br>What is this fighting all about?  
>This is a factory, not a circus!<br>Now, come on ladies, settle down  
>I run a business of repute<br>I am the Mayor of this town

[To Vanitas]  
>I look to you to sort this out<br>And be as patient as you can.

With that, he went back in to the factory.

[Vanitas]  
>Now someone say how this began!<p>

[GIRL]  
>At the end of the day<br>She's the one who began it!  
>There's a kid that she's hiding<br>In some little town  
>There's a man she has to pay<br>You can guess how she picks up the extra  
>You can bet she's earning her keep<br>Sleeping around  
>And the boss wouldn't like it!<p>

[Aqua]  
>Yes it's true there's a child<br>And the child is my daughter  
>And her father died before our wedding<br>Leaving us flat  
>Now she lives with an innkeeper man<br>And his wife  
>And I pay for the child<br>What's the matter with that?

[WOMEN]  
>At the end of the day<br>She'll be nothing but trouble  
>And there's trouble for all<br>When there's trouble for one!  
>While we're earning our daily bread<br>She's the one with her hands in the butter  
>You must send the slut away<br>Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
>And it's us who'll have to pay<br>At the end of the day!

[Vanitas]  
>I might have known the bitch could bite<br>I might have known the cat had claws  
>I might have guessed your little secret<br>Ah yes, the virtuous Aqua  
>Who keeps herself so pure and clean<br>You'd be the cause I had no doubt  
>Of any trouble hereabout<br>You play a virgin in the light  
>But need no urgin' in the night.<p>

[GIRL]  
>She's been laughing at you<br>While she's having her men

[WOMEN]  
>She'll be nothing but trouble again and again<p>

[WOMAN]  
>You must sack her today<p>

[WORKERS]  
>Sack the girl today!<p>

[FOREMAN]  
>Right my girl. On your way!<p>

Before she left however, Terra gave her 5 franks.

TERRA: Here, before you go, take these and take care.

With that, Aqua left the factory, though she'll be seeing it's owner again.


	3. Scene 3

And so Aqua began wandering the streets, pondering her life.

[Aqua]

There was a time when men were kind,  
>And their voices were soft,<br>And their words inviting.  
>There was a time when love was blind,<br>And the world was a song,  
>And the song was exciting.<br>There was a time when it all went wrong...

I dreamed a dream in time gone by,  
>When hope was high and life, worth living.<br>I dreamed that love would never die,  
>I dreamed that God would be forgiving.<br>Then I was young and unafraid,  
>And dreams were made and used and wasted.<br>There was no ransom to be paid,  
>No song unsung, no wine, untasted.<p>

But the tigers come at night,  
>With their voices soft as thunder,<br>As they tear your hope apart,  
>And they turn your dream to shame.<p>

He slept a summer by my side,  
>He filled my days with endless wonder...<br>He took my childhood in his stride,  
>But he was gone when autumn came!<p>

And still I dream he'll come to me,  
>That we will live the years together,<br>But there are dreams that cannot be,  
>And there are storms we cannot weather!<p>

I had a dream my life would be  
>So different from this hell I'm living,<br>So different now from what it seemed...  
>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed...<p>

As she wandered the place, she came by the docks, were some of the sailors entered the ``vipers nest".

[SAILOR ONE]  
>I smell women<br>Smell 'em in the air  
>Think I'll drop my anchor<br>In that harbor over there

[SAILOR TWO]  
>Lovely ladies<br>Smell 'em through the smoke  
>Seven days at sea<br>Can make you hungry for a poke

[SAILOR THREE]  
>Even stokers need a little stoke!<p>

[WOMEN]  
>Lovely ladies<br>Waiting for a bite  
>Waiting for the customers<br>Who only come at night  
>Lovely ladies<br>Ready for the call  
>Standing up or lying down<br>Or any way at all  
>Bargain prices up against the wall!<p>

Meanwhile an old women came across Aqua in her destitute state.

[OLD WOMAN]  
>Come here, my dear<br>Let's see this trinket you wear  
>This bagatelle...<p>

[AQUA]  
>Madame, I'll sell it to you...<p>

[OLD WOMAN]  
>I'll give you four<p>

[AQUA]  
>That wouldn't pay for the chain!<p>

[OLD WOMAN]  
>I'll give you five. You're far to eager to sell.<br>It's up to you.

[AQUA]  
>It's all I have<p>

[OLD WOMAN]  
>That's not my fault<p>

[Aqua]

Please give me 10.

[OLD WOMAN]  
>No more than five<br>My dear, we all must stay alive!

[WOMEN]  
>Lovely ladies<br>Waiting in the dark  
>Ready for a thick one<br>Or a quick one in the park

Whore 1  
>Long time short time<br>Any time, my dear  
>Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!<p>

[ALL]  
>Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!<p>

Aqua next came across a crone

CRONE: What pretty hair!  
>What pretty locks you got there<br>What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear  
>I'll take the lot<p>

Aqua: Don't touch me! Leave me alone!

CRONE: Let's make a price.  
>I'll give you all of ten francs,<br>Just think of that!

Aqua: It pays a debt

CRONE: Just think of that

[Aqua]  
>What can I do? It pays a debt.<br>Ten francs may save my poor Kairi!

Just then, the sailors noticed her.

[SAILOR THREE]  
>Lovely lady!<br>Fastest on the street  
>Wasn't there three minutes<br>She was back up on her feet

[SAILOR ONE]  
>Lovely lady!<br>What yer waiting for?  
>Doesn't take a lot of savvy<br>Just to be a whore  
>Come on, lady<br>What's a lady for?

Just then Aqua came back, her hair cut short.

[PIMP]  
>Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?<p>

[WHORE ONE]  
>A bit of skirt. She's the one sold her hair.<p>

[WHORE TWO]  
>She's got a kid. Sends her all that she can<p>

[PIMP]  
>I might have known<br>There is always some man  
>Lovely lady, come along and join us!<br>Lovely lady!

Seeing her uncertain look, the others joined in.

[WHORE ONE]  
>Come on dearie, why all the fuss?<br>You're no grander than the rest of us  
>Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap<br>Join your sisters

[WHORE TWO]  
>Make money in your sleep!<p>

Aqua eventually gave in, and went off with a sailor.

[WHORE ONE]  
>That's right dearie, let him have the lot<p>

[WHORE THREE]  
>That's right dearie, show him what you've got!<p>

[WOMEN]  
>Old men, young men, take 'em as they come<br>Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum  
>Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land<br>See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand  
>All it takes is money in your hand!<p>

Lovely ladies  
>Going for a song<br>Got a lot of callers  
>But they never stay for long<p>

When Aqua came back, she joined in.

[Aqua]  
>Come on, Captain,<br>you can wear your shoes  
>Don't it make a change<br>To have a girl who can't refuse

Mut she then muttered to herself.

Easy money  
>Lying on a bed<br>Just as well they never see  
>The hate that's in your head<br>Don't they know they're making love  
>To one already dead!<p>

Then a man saw her.

[BAMATABOIS]  
>Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try.<br>Come closer you! I like to see what I buy...  
>The usual price, for just a slice of your pie<p>

[Aqua]  
>I don't want you. No, no, m'sieur, let me go.<p>

[BAMATABOIS]  
>Is this a trick? I won't pay more!<p>

[Aqua]  
>No, not at all.<p>

[BAMATABOIS]  
>You've got some nerve, you little whore<br>You've got some gall.  
>It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer<br>The customer sees what he gets in advance  
>It's not for the whore to say `yes sir' or `no sir'<br>It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose  
>Or lead me to a dance!<p>

With that he hit her with his cane(not noticing the small army of prostitutes giving him the evil eye). Aqua, however, fought back, clawing at his face and drawing blood.

[Aqua]  
>I'll kill you, you bastard,<br>try any of that!  
>Even a whore who has gone to the bad<br>Won't be had by a rat!

[BAMATABOIS]  
>By Christ you'll pay for what you've done<br>This rat will make you bleed, you'll see!  
>I guarantee, I'll make you suffer<br>For this disturbance of the peace  
>For this insult to life and property!<p>

[Aqua]  
>I beg you, don't report me sir<br>I'll do whatever you may want

[BAMATABOIS]  
>Make your excuse to the police!<p>

Then Xemnas showed up, flanked by constables.

[Xemnas]  
>Tell me quickly what's the story<br>Who saw what and why and where  
>Let him give a full description<br>Let him answer to Xemnas!  
>In this nest of whores and vipers<br>Let one speak who saw it all  
>Who laid hands on this good man here?<br>What's the substance of this brawl?

[BAMATABOIS]  
>Xemnas, would you believe it<br>I was crossing from the park  
>When this prostitute attacked me<br>You can see she left her mark

[Xemnas]  
>She will answer for her actions<br>When you make a full report  
>You may rest assured, M'sieur,<br>That she will answer to the court.

[Aqua]  
>There's a child who sorely needs me<br>Please M'sieur, she's but that high  
>Holy God, is there no mercy?<br>If I go to jail she'll die!

[Xemnas]  
>I have heard such protestations<br>Every day for twenty years  
>Let's have no more explanations<br>Save your breath and save your tears  
>`Honest work, just reward,<br>That's the way to please the Lord.'

Aqua uttered one last cry before her arrest. However, at that moment, Ansem returned!

Ansem: A moment of your time, Javert  
>I do believe this woman's tale<p>

Xemnas: You cannot be serious!

Ansem: You've done your duty, let her be  
>She needs a doctor, not a jail.<p>

[Xemnas]  
>But M'sieur Mayor!<p>

[Aqua]  
>Can this be?<p>

To Aqua he then spoke.

[ANSEM]  
>Where will she end -<br>This child without a friend?

I've seen your face before  
>Show me some way to help you<br>How have you come to grief  
>In a place such as this?<p>

[AQUA]  
>M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray<br>It's hard enough I've lost my pride  
>You let your foreman send me away<br>Yes, you were there, and turned aside  
>I never did no wrong<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Is it true, what I have done?<p>

[AQUA]  
>My daughter's close to dying...<p>

[ANSEM]  
>To an innocent soul?<p>

[AQUA]  
>If there's a God above<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Had I only known then...<p>

[AQUA]  
>He'd let me die instead<p>

[ANSEM]  
>In His name my task has just begun<br>I will see it done!

[XEMNAS]  
>But M'sieur Mayor!<p>

[ANSEM]  
>I will see it done!<p>

[XEMNAS]  
>But M'sieur Mayor!<p>

[ANSEM]  
>I will see it done!<p>

[VOICES]  
>Look out! It's a runaway cart!<p> 


	4. scene 4

A man was caught under the runaway cart!

Man 1: Somebody Help'em!

Woman: Impossible, there's gunpowder on that thing!

Ansem: Make way!

With that remark, Ansem Ansem rushed in and saved the man.

When the streets were cleared, Xemnas confronted Ansem.

Xemnas: This is strange…

Ansem: What is mousier?

Xemnas: I have seen strength of that kind in only one man before.

Ansem: Oh, who was this?

Xemnas: A prisoner in the chain gang, guilty of breaking parole. But forgive me, you could not be him. Ansem Ansem was caught yesterday. His trial is tomorrow.

Back at Ansem's study, he thought hard of what to do.

[Ansem]  
>He thinks that man is me<br>He knew him at a glance!  
>That stranger he has found<br>This man could be my chance!

Why should I save his hide?  
>Why should I right this wrong<br>When I have come so far  
>And struggled for so long?<p>

If I speak, I am condemned.  
>If I stay silent, I am damned!<p>

I am the master of hundreds of workers.  
>They all look to me.<br>How can I abandon them?  
>How would they live<br>If I am not free?

If I speak, they are condemned.  
>If I stay silent, I am damned!<p>

Who am I?  
>Can I condemn this man to slavery<br>Pretend I do not feel his agony  
>This innocent who bears my face<br>Who goes to judgement in my place  
>Who am I?<br>Can I conceal myself for evermore?  
>Pretend I'm not the man I was before?<br>And must my name until I die  
>Be no more than an alibi?<br>Must I lie?  
>How can I ever face my fellow men?<br>How can I ever face myself again?  
>My soul belongs to God, I know<br>I made that bargain long ago  
>He gave me hope when hope was gone<br>He gave me strength to journey on

The next day, he appeared before the court.

Who am I? Who am I?  
>I am Ansem Ansem!<p>

And so Xemnas, you see it's true  
>That man bears no more guilt than you!<br>Who am I?  
>24601!<p>

He then fled the room. Meanwhile, later that night, at the hospital, Aqua is dying.

[Aqua]

Kairi, it's turned so cold  
>Kairi, it's past your bedtime<br>You've played the day away  
>And soon it will be night.<p>

Come to me, Kairi, the light is fading  
>Don't you see the evening star appearing?<br>Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
>How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.<p>

Hurry near, another day is dying  
>Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?<br>There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
>But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.<p>

Then Ansem arrived.

[ANSEM]  
>Oh, Aqua, our time is running out<br>But Aqua, I swear this on my life

[AQUA]  
>Look, M'sieur, where all the children play<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Be at peace, be at peace evermore.<p>

[AQUA]  
>My Kairi...<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Shall live in my protection<p>

[AQUA]  
>Take her now<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Your child will want for nothing<p>

[AQUA]  
>Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven.<p>

[ANSEM]  
>And none shall ever harm Kairi<br>As long as I am living.

[AQUA]  
>Take my hand. The night grows ever colder.<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Then I will keep you warm.<p>

[AQUA]  
>Take my child. I give her to your keeping.<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Take shelter from the storm<p>

[AQUA]  
>For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping<br>And tell Kairi I love her  
>And I'll see her when I wake...<p>

Aqua died with a smile. Then Xemnas arrived.

[XEMNAS]  
>Ansem, at last,<br>We see each other plain  
>`M'sieur le Mayor,'<br>You'll wear a different chain!

[ANSEM]  
>Before you say another word, Xemnas<br>Before you chain me up like a slave again  
>Listen to me! There is something I must do.<br>This woman leaves behind a suffering child.  
>There is none but me who can intercede,<br>In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.  
>Then I'll return, I pledge my word.<br>Then I'll return...

[XEMNAS]  
>You must think me mad!<br>I've hunted you across the years  
>A man like you can never change<br>A man such as you.

[ANSEM (in counterpoint)]  
>Believe of me what you will<br>There is a duty that I'm sworn to do  
>You know nothing of my life<br>All I did was steal some bread  
>You know nothing of the world<br>You would sooner see me dead  
>But not before I see this justice<br>done  
>I am warning you Xemnas<br>I'm a stronger man by far  
>There is power in me yet<br>My race is not yet run  
>I am warning you Xemnas<br>There is nothing I won't dare  
>If I have to kill you here<br>I'll do what must be done!

[XEMNAS (in counterpoint)]  
>Men like me can never change<br>Men like you can never change  
>No,<br>24601  
>My duty's to the law - you have no<br>Rights  
>Come with me 24601<br>Now the wheel has turned around  
>Jean Ansem is nothing now<br>Dare you talk to me of crime  
>And the price you had to pay<br>Every man is born in sin  
>Every man must choose his way<br>You know nothing of Xemnas  
>I was born inside a jail<br>I was born with scum like you  
>I am from the gutter too!<p>

Ansem then broke a chair leg off and threatened Xemnas with it.

[ANSEM]  
>[to Aqua] And this I swear to you tonight<p>

[XEMNAS]  
>[to Ansem] There is no place for you to hide<p>

[ANSEM]  
>Your child will live within my care<p>

[XEMNAS]  
>Wherever you may hide away<p>

[ANSEM]  
>And I will raise her to the light.<p>

[ANSEM AND XEMNAS]  
>I swear to you, I will be there!<p>

The pair began to fight. Ansem knocked Xemnas out and went on his way.


	5. Scene 5

Deep in France, young Kairi is thinking about her dreams.

[YOUNG KAIRI]  
>There is a castle on a cloud,<br>I like to go there in my sleep,  
>Aren't any floors for me to sweep,<br>Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,  
>There are a hundred boys and girls,<br>Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
>Not in my castle on a cloud.<p>

There is a lady all in white,  
>Holds me and sings a lullaby,<br>She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
>She says "Kairi, I love you very much."<p>

I know a place where no one's lost,  
>I know a place where no one cries,<br>Crying at all is not allowed,  
>Not in my castle on a cloud.<p>

Then she heard heavy footsteps coming near.

Oh help! I think I hear them now,  
>and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and<br>scrubbing and polishing the floor.  
>Oh, it's her! It's Madame!<p>

[LARXENE]  
>Now look who's here<br>The little madam herself!  
>Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good,'<br>Better not let me catch you slacking  
>Better not catch my eye!<br>Ten rotten francs your mother sends me  
>What is that going to buy?<br>Now take that pail  
>My little `Mademoiselle'<br>And go and draw some water from the well!

We should never have taken you in in the first place  
>How stupid the things that we do!<br>Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street.

Then she saw her own daughters, Namine and Xion, coming near.

Little dears, come my dear, Namine, let me see you  
>You look very well in that new little blue hat<br>There's some little girls who know how to behave  
>And they know what to wear<br>And I'm saying thank heaven for that.

Still there Kairi?  
>Your tears will do you no good!<br>I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!

[YOUNG KAIRI]  
>Please do not send me out alone<br>Not in the darkness on my own!

[LARXENE]  
>Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!<br>You heard me ask for something,  
>And I never ask twice!<p>

Namine then pushed Kairi outside, and not nicely either. Larxene and her husband, Marluxia, then bid their daughters goodnight as the inn filled up for the evening.

DRINKER THREE  
>Come on you old pest<p>

DRINKER TWO  
>Fetch a bottle of your best<p>

DRINKER ONE  
>What's the nectar of the day?<p>

Marluxia then entered with a flask of wine

MARLUXIA  
>Here, try this lot<br>Guaranteed to hit the spot  
>Or I'm not Marluxia<p>

DRINKERS  
>Gissa glass a rum<br>Landlord, over here!

Marluxia(to himself): Right away, you scum.(to the drinker): Right away, m'sieur.

DINER ONE  
>God this place has gone to hell<p>

DINER TWO  
>So you tell me every year<p>

DRINKER SIX  
>Mine host Marluxia<br>He was there so they say,  
>At the field of Waterloo<p>

DRINKER SEVEN  
>Got there, it's true<br>When the fight was all through

DRINKER ONE  
>But he knew just what to do<br>Crawling through the mud  
>So I've heard it said<br>Picking through the pockets  
>Of the English dead<p>

DRINKER EIGHT  
>He made a tidy score<br>From the spoils of war!

Not noticing his customers conversation, Marluxia began the old rant.

MARLUXIA  
>My band of soaks<br>My den of dissolutes  
>My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts.<br>My sons of whores  
>Spent their lives in my inn<br>Homing pigeons homing in  
>They fly through my doors<br>And their money's as good as yours

DINER ONE  
>Ain't got a clue<br>What he put in this stew  
>Must have scraped it off the street<p>

DINER TWO  
>God what a wine!<br>Chateau Neuf de Turpentine  
>Must have pressed it with his feet<p>

DRINKERS  
>Landlord over here!<br>Where's the bloody man?  
>One more for the road!<br>Marluxia, one more slug o' gin.

GIRL  
>Just one more, or my old man is gonna do me in.<p>

Then noticing a traveler nearby, he changed to the businessman.

MARLUXIA  
>Welcome, M'sieur<br>Sit yourself down  
>And meet the best<br>Innkeeper in town  
>As for the rest,<br>All of 'em crooks  
>Rooking their guests<br>And cooking the books.  
>Seldom do you see<br>Honest men like me  
>A gent of good intent<br>Who's content to be

Master of the house  
>Doling out the charm<br>Ready with a handshake  
>And an open palm<br>Tells a saucy tale  
>Makes a little stir<br>Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
>Glad to do a friend a favor<br>Doesn't cost me to be nice  
>But nothing gets you nothing<br>Everything has got a little price!

Master of the house  
>Keeper of the zoo<br>Ready to relieve 'em  
>Of a sou or two<br>Watering the wine  
>Making up the weight<br>Pickin' up their knick-knacks  
>When they can't see straight<br>Everybody loves a landlord  
>Everybody's bosom friend<br>I do whatever pleases  
>Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!<p>

MARLUXIA & CHORUS  
>Master of the house<br>Quick to catch yer eye  
>Never wants a passerby<br>To pass him by  
>Servant to the poor<br>Butler to the great  
>Comforter, philosopher,<br>And lifelong mate!  
>Everybody's boon companion<br>Everybody's chaperone

MARLUXIA  
>But lock up your valises<br>Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!

Noticing another, he began again.

MARLUXIA  
>Enter M'sieur<br>Lay down your load  
>Unlace your boots<br>And rest from the road

Taking the mans bag, he started making conversation.

This weighs a ton  
>Travel's a curse<br>But here we strive  
>To lighten your purse<br>Here the goose is cooked  
>Here the fat is fried<br>And nothing's overlooked  
>Till I'm satisfied...<p>

Food beyond compare  
>Food beyond belief<br>Mix it in a mincer  
>And pretend it's beef<br>Kidney of a horse  
>Liver of a cat<br>Filling up the sausages  
>With this and that<p>

Residents are more than welcome  
>Bridal suite is occupied<br>Reasonable charges  
>Plus some little extras on the side!<p>

Charge 'em for the lice  
>Extra for the mice<br>Two percent for looking in the mirror twice  
>Here a little slice<br>There a little cut  
>Three percent for sleeping with the window shut<br>When it comes to fixing prices  
>There are a lot of tricks he knows<br>How it all increases  
>All those bits and pieces<br>Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!

MARLUXIA AND CHORUS  
>Master of the house<br>Quick to catch yer eye  
>Never wants a passerby<br>To pass him by  
>Servant to the poor<br>Butler to the great  
>Comforter, philosopher,<br>And lifelong mate!  
>Everybody's boon companion<br>Gives 'em everything he's got

MARLUXIA  
>Dirty bunch of geezers<br>Jesus! What a sorry little lot!

Off to the side, Larxene bemoaned her situation.

LARXENE  
>I used to dream<br>That I would meet a prince  
>But God Almighty,<br>Have you seen what's happened since?  
>`Master of the house?'<br>Isn't worth me spit!  
>`Comforter, philosopher'<br>- and lifelong shit!  
>Cunning little brain<br>Regular Voltaire  
>Thinks he's quite a lover<br>But there's not much there  
>What a cruel trick of nature<br>Landed me with such a louse  
>God knows how I've lasted<br>Living with this bastard in the house!

MARLUXIA & CHORUS  
>Master of the house.<p>

LARXENE  
>Master and a half!<p>

MARLUXIA & CHORUS  
>Comforter, philosopher<p>

LARXENE  
>Ah, don't make me laugh!<p>

MARLUXIA & CHORUS  
>Servant to the poor. Butler to the great.<p>

LARXENE  
>Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!<p>

MARLUXIA & CHORUS  
>Everybody bless the landlord!<br>Everybody bless his spouse!

MARLUXIA  
>Everybody raise a glass<p>

LARXENE  
>Raise it up the master's arse.<p>

ALL  
>Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!<p>

Later that night, when the guests were asleep, a man came in with Kairi, speaking of taking her away.

MARLUXIA  
>What to do? What to say?<br>Shall you carry our treasure away?  
>What a gem! What a pearl!<br>Beyond rubies is our little girl!  
>How can we speak of debt?<br>Let's not haggle for darling Kairi!

Dear Aqua, gone to rest...  
>Have we done for her child what is best?<br>Shared our bread. Shared each bone.  
>Treated her like she's one of our own!<br>Like our own, Monsieur!

ANSEM  
>Your feelings do you credit, sir<br>And I will ease the parting blow

He handed Marluxia some money.

Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed  
>Now, may I say, we are agreed?<p>

LARXENE  
>That would quite fit the bill<br>If she hadn't so often been ill  
>Little dear, cost us dear<br>Medicines are expensive, M'sieur  
>Not that we begrudged a soul<br>It's no more than we Christians must do!

After he gave them more, they responded with(fake!) suspicion.

M. & LARXENE  
>One thing more, one small doubt<br>There are treacherous people about  
>No offense. Please reflect.<br>Your intentions may not be correct?

ANSEM  
>No more words. Here's your price.<br>Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice.  
>Come, Kairi, say goodbye<br>Let us seek out some friendlier sky.  
>Thank you both for Kairi<br>It won't take you too long to forget.

After they left the inn, Ansem spoke to Kairi.

Come, Kairi, come, my dear  
>From now on I will always be here<br>Where I go, you will be.

YOUNG KAIRI  
>Will there be children and castles to see?<p>

ANSEM  
>Yes, Kairi, yes, it's true.<br>There's a castle just waiting for you.


	6. Scene 6

_**Ten Years Later**_

On the streets of Paris, a unrest is pooring out into the poor. On this night, it's turning critical as students, workers, Thieves and others wander the paths.

BEGGARS  
>Look down and see the beggars at your feet<br>Look down and show some mercy if you can  
>Look down and see the sweepings of the street<br>Look down, look down,  
>Upon your fellow man!<p>

Then, a young orphan enters, completely in his element wandering the streets and breaking the fourth wall.

TIDUS  
>'Ow do you do? My name's Tidus.<br>These are my people. Here's my patch.  
>Not much to look at, nothing posh<br>Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
>This is my school, my high society<br>Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
>We live on crumbs of humble piety<br>Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
>Think you're poor?<br>Think you're free?  
>Follow me! Follow me!<p>

BEGGARS  
>Look down and show some mercy if you can<br>Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!

Nearby, an old beggar woman found a young prostitute on her pitch.

OLD BEGGAR WOMAN  
>What you think yer at?<br>Hanging round me pitch?  
>If you're new around here, girl<br>You've got a lot to learn!

YOUNG PROSTITUTE  
>Listen you old bat...<br>Crazy bloody witch...  
>'Least I give me customers<br>Some pleasure in return!

OLD BEGGAR WOMAN  
>I know what you give!<br>Give 'em all the pox!  
>Spread around your poison<br>Till they end up in a box.

PIMP  
>Leave the poor old cow,<br>Move it, Madeleine.  
>She used to be no better<br>Till the clap got to her brain.

BEGGARS  
>When's it gonna end?<br>When we gonna live?  
>Something's gotta happen now or<br>Something's gonna give  
>It'll come, it'll come, it'll come<br>It'll come, it'll come, it'll come!

Then 3 students reached the scene, commenting on the situation.

Zack  
>Where the leaders of the land?<br>Where are the swells who run this show?

SORA  
>Only one man - and that's Mickey<br>Speaks for these people here below.

BEGGARS  
>See our children fed<br>Help us in our shame  
>Something for a crust of bread<br>In Holy Jesus' name

URCHIN  
>In the Lord's Holy name.<p>

BEGGARS  
>In his name, in his name, in his name...<p>

SORA  
>Mickey is ill and fading fast!<br>Won't last the week out, so they say.

RIKU  
>With all the anger in the land<br>How long before the judgement day?  
>Before we cut the fat ones down to size?<br>Before the barricades arise?

Then a band of criminals came in, headed by our old friend Marluxia. Tidus came back to make a case against him.

Tidus: Hey, that's my dad. Through me out when I was a kid. How I hate him.

Then to the student's he issued a warning.

TIDUS  
>Watch out for old Marluxia<br>All of his family's on the make  
>Once ran a hash-house down the way<br>Bit of a swine and no mistake  
>He's got a gang<br>The bleeding layabout  
>Even his daughters do there share.<p>

Noticing one of them show up, he gave a new report.

That's Namine, she knows her way about  
>Only a kid, but hard to scare<br>Do we care?  
>Not a cuss<br>Long live us.  
>Long live us!<p>

BEGGARS  
>Look down and show some mercy if you can<br>Look down, look down upon your fellow man!

Then everyone left.

Tidus: But you'll be seeing us again my friends, don't worry.

_**Later That day**_

In a classroom nearby, havoc is reaking during a meeting of _**The Friends Of The ABC Political Group**_.

Hayner: The people, think of the people!

Even: I am, I just think its unwise to strike so soon!

Riku: Quiet! The people can't take much more of this! Mickey is dying, and when he's gone, God knows how long it will take for the land to fall!

All of the members started fighting of the idea of beginning the fight. Then Riku stopped them with a speech to rally the group.

RIKU  
>Do you hear the people sing?<br>Singing a song of angry men?  
>It is the music of a people<br>Who will not be slaves again!  
>When the beating of your heart<br>Echoes the beating of the drums  
>There is a life about to start<br>When tomorrow comes!

5 members, Zack, Hayner, Leon, Cloud, and Wakka joined him after this. Seeing the others uncertainty, Zack started up.

ZACK  
>Will you join in our crusade?<br>Who will be strong and stand with me?  
>Beyond the barricade<br>Is there a world you long to see?

Hayner  
>Then join in the fight<br>That will give you the right to be free!

After this, the remaining members, named Even, Braig, Lea, Isa, and Sora, joined them.

ALL  
>Do you hear the people sing?<br>Singing a song of angry men?  
>It is the music of a people<br>Who will not be slaves again!  
>When the beating of your heart<br>Echoes the beating of the drums  
>There is a life about to start<br>When tomorrow comes!

Cloud  
>Will you give all you can give<br>So that our banner may advance  
>Some will fall and some will live<br>Will you stand up and take your chance?  
>The blood of the martyrs<br>Will water the meadows of France!

ALL  
>Do you hear the people sing?<br>Singing a song of angry men?  
>It is the music of a people<br>Who will not be slaves again!  
>When the beating of your heart<br>Echoes the beating of the drums  
>There is a life about to start<br>When tomorrow comes!

_**The Next Day**_

As Sora, Riku, and Zack wandered the streets, they heard a cry, and people started running. When looking at what it was, they saw it to be Marluxia and his gang attacking a older man and a young woman. And so returns Ansem and Kairi to our tale! The three immediately jumped in.

Riku and Zack: Leave them alone!

While the fight raged on, Namine ran up.

Marluxia: Go home Namine, why are you here, we don't need you!

Namine: It's the police it's Xemnas!


End file.
